


Who Needs Parents, Especially If They Fucked You Up || Kiyoko x OC

by CR33P_REEPER



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (past) - Freeform, A lot of them - Freeform, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Smut, Eye Trauma, F/F, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scars, Sibling Love, Slow To Update, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CR33P_REEPER/pseuds/CR33P_REEPER
Summary: Chiharu Hasagawa was born into something she wishes she was never a part of. But when her sister is killed, shes gone. who will she meet and what where will this journey lead her? who really knows anymore.TW// PLEASE READ TAGS PLEASE
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Original Female Character(s), Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Yakuza AU with my OC hehehe. Im kinda proud of this soo yea, enjoy!

“Haru!! You get back here!!” He shouted as I ran through the garden. Tears streaming down my face, blood splattered on my t-shirt. 

_ “You can and will not, marry that girl! You will marry the man we chose!” my father shouted, jabbing a finger into Ichika’s chest. My sister’s face was bruised and full of blood, but not enough to scar. It was her punishment for going against my fathers “beliefs” and wanting to marry a woman.  _

_ My father let out a loud grunt, kicking my sister's stomach. She stumbled back, clutching herself, screaming. “Ichika!!” I shouted, anger flowing in my veins. My blood thumped in my ears.  _

_ Racing towards my sister, trying to make sure he hadn't killed her. Kneeling beside her, I placed two fingers to her neck, checking her pulse. All hope I had, vanished. It was gone, she was gone.  _

_ My body pulsating, eyes bulging out of my skull. Anger took over, grabbing the gun holstered on my belt. The gun in my hands shook, pointed towards my father. “You bastard!!! You killed her!!”  _

_ My three brothers gasped, each taking a step back, away from me. “Get out of here.” I growled to them, throwing my head back, motioning for the door. They quickly exited, leaving me, my father and my mother alone. _

“Chiharu Hasagawa!! You can't run forever, our men will find you!!” my mothers voice was venomous and lethal. I shook my head, jumping past the trees and wiping my tears as I went. 

_ “You won’t do this, you're weak. Just like your sister.” my mother growled, taking a step towards me. The scar over my left eye burned at my mothers tone. It was reminding me of who had given me that scar, and the many others. _

_ “You don’t know what i’m capable of,  _ mother.” _ her face hardened into a glare, pulling the gun from her thigh and aiming it at me. I smirked, still pointing my gun towards my father. He was also smirking, his hands empty. _

_ “If you run, you know we’ll find you.” his smile was disgusting, sending shivers through my body. Pressing my finger onto the trigger, two gunshots were sent through the room. My father was kneeling, clutching his leg.  _

I clutched my side, limping as I ran through alley after alley. I was losing too much blood, too fast. Tears still fell from my jaw, the memories of my sister running through my mind.

We had trained together, practiced, sparred. We had talked about the people we had a crush on from school, and the people we wanted to crush in our hands. She was full of confidence, and she would always help me feel confident when I didn't. 

She was brave, brave enough to go against my fathers demands. She used to sneak out to see her girlfriend, and she surprisingly never got caught. I never met the girl, but she made Ichika happy.

A sob left my lips, stopping in a vacant alleyway to catch my breath. But i have to keep going, I can't let myself die from blood loss. I pushed my hand into the wound, digging for the caliber 49 bullet. I winced when I grasped the bullet between my fingers. 

Throwing it across the alleyway, a click sending past my ears when it hit the wall. I still gripped the gun in my hand, it shook in my hand. Grunting in anger, I went to throw the gun across the alley when I heard the click of men's dress shoes.

I knew that sound all too well. Tossing my gun in my hand to aim at who I thought was my fathers men, I growled out, my voice cracking in pain. “I will shoot you, and you four know full well I can beat the shit out of you in one blow.”

A snide chuckle. “Actually we don’t, why don’t you enlighten us pretty.” His voice was cat like, a purr at the back of his throat. I shot my head up, seeing four unfamiliar faces. Blood stained their clothing, a man, limp, was hunched over the shoulder of a silver-haired man. A smirk was on a dark haired male, his hair colour the same as mine. “Who the hell are you.” 

Silence, just smirks. I threw my gun to the concrete, running my free hand through my hair. Whispering a “whatever”, sinking to the ground, pushing my hand harder onto my side. I let out whimper, squeezing my mouth shut and biting my bottom lip to hold in the rest of my cries.

“You're obviously hurt, you need help.” A calm voice said in a  _ no duh  _ tone. I shook my head, glaring at another dark haired man that kneeled in front of me. He reached out a hand and I flinched away. 

I was tough but I still had that subconscious fear and reminder. “It’s alright, i won’t hurt you.” he whispered, reaching his hand out again. I still scowled but took his hand, allowing him to hoist me up to stand and drag me to a black limo. 

I laid out on the farthest seat from the four men that sat together. My breathing was ragged and every minute it became harder. I still pressed my hand into the wound, my own strength not allowing my blood to clot and stop. 

The car came to a stop and I was again dragged somewhere. My vision was foggy and my breathing was shallow, I grunted in pain when I was placed on a bed. I could hear the clink of metal on metal. This was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

* * *

I shot up, scrambling from the strange bed as the nightmare settled in the sheets. Sweat beads ran down my forehead, my hands shaking as the face of my father was still fresh in my brain. I smacked my hand on my forehead, trying to erase the image from my mind. 

I searched the room for a gun, carefully making my way to each end of the room. Finally clutching a gun in hand I left the room I had been staying in. The halls of what looked like a mansion were empty, quiet. It was dark, only the lights of a few rooms illuminated the halls.

Tip toeing my way around I came upon the large stairs that led down to the front door. Adrenaline running through my veins, I raced down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Pulling on the door, I realized it was locked. I groaned, pulling a bobby pin from my hair. Leaning my ear to the door I heard the click of the lock.

Pulling the large door open, a smile spread across my face. I was about to take a step when I heard the cock of a gun. “Where are you going pretty?” The dark haired man was smirking at me when I spun around to face him. “Somewhere other than here.” I growled.

There were the same four men standing in front of me, but only one held a gun. “Put the gun down.” my fiery eyes held anger and demand. He lowered his gun and I dropped mine, keeping it under my foot. “You can’t leave.” He said.

I rolled my eyes, “Not like I haven't seen a dead body before.”

“That’s not what i meant, you're not fully healed.” His voice was quiet but demanding, “We have a room for you, you need to rest.” the other dark haired one piped, his face neutral but a sense of care in his gaze.

I felt a burning sensation bubble in the wound. Hissing in pain I stumbled back a bit. Someone grabbed my arm, holding me up. I saw a flash of silver before I passed out again, slipping back into the nightmares.

* * *

_ “You're foolish. Stupid.” _

_ “You think we won’t find you. You think we won’t do what we did to your sister to your brothers.” _

_ His voice was hoarse and full of venom. He stood across from me, a slight limp in his stance, holding a gun to my oldest brother's head. He struggled under his hold, grunting in anger. My brother shook his head at me. _

_ “Don’t come back.” He said as my father choked him. “Stay where you are.” he sobbed, “And be safe. I love you, and so do Chiko and Haru.” a tear streamed down his cheek, smiling as he withered away from me. _

_ A gunshot. _

* * *

“Bastard!” I screamed, jolting from the bed. “Fuck.” I whispered, holding my head in my hands. He was going to kill them all, and he knew full well that it was going to draw me back to that horrible mansion. A tear streamed down my cheek.

I leapt off the unfamiliar bed, searching for clothing I could workout in. I found a pair of leggings and stripped to just my sports bra and slipped on the leggings, putting a tee on over top to cover the  _ many  _ scars on my body. Pulling my hair into a ponytail I ventured my way to where I thought the kitchen was.

It took a while but I found the dining room which I hoped was connected to the kitchen. I turned the corner, entering the light filled dining room. It was full of colours, reds, blues, yellows and greens. I ignored the many men staring at me as I swept through the dining room.

I searched the cupboards for a water bottle, not noticing the same dark haired male that had me at gunpoint last night. Humming to myself I filled a bottle with water. “Hey pretty.” He said and I jumped, letting out a yelp and pulling out the gun I had placed in my pants.

He threw his hands up in defense, profusely apologizing for scaring me. “Where are you going this morning.” He chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee. “Training room.” I said plainly, leaning against the counter. “Mind telling me where that is.”

He laughed again, informing me it was in the basement. I nodded, taking the water bottle and making my way towards the basement. The training room was large, but empty. I placed myself in front of one of the many punching bags. 

Planting my feet on the floor, twisting my waist to punch the bag, sending it back a bit. Punching over and over again wasn't enough for me. I began kicking, jabbing with my elbows. Grunting in frustration, cursing under my breath.

All I could see was my father, my mother. Smiling menacingly at me. Mocking me. Laughing at me. I could still see the face my mother had when she threw the lamp at me, giving me the large scar along my eye.

Kicking it in its center, the same kick that killed my sister. I figured it was internal bleeding and that kick had sent her over the edge. The punching bag was knocked off its hinges, being thrown across the room. 

I let out a loud sigh, wiping the sweat from my forehead. “You’ve got some kick there.” A cat-like voice said from the other end of the room. I shot my head towards him, eyes a little wider as I stood from my hunched position and walked towards him.

Breathing heavily I asked: “I never caught your name, or anyones for that matter.” he shrugged and told me his name was Tetsurou Kuroo. My eyes grew wider, realizing I was staying in the home of the Nekoma and Fukurodani Yakuza. 

I let out a low laugh, knowing my father would definitely kill me if he found out where I was staying. “And the silver haired one is Kotaro Bokuto, and the other dark haired one is Keiji Akaashi, Kotaro’s fiancé.”

I felt that he was missing someone, “Who was that other guy, short, pudding-like hair?” he chuckled, blushing like a teenage boy. “That’s Kozume Kenma, my,” he paused, rubbing the back of his neck, “boyfriend.” He said sheepishly.

I made an “o” shape with my mouth, “What’s your name?” His brow was cocked, suspicion in his eyes. “Chiharu, but you can call me Chi or Haru, I don't care.” His brow was still cocked, probably waiting for me to tell him my last name. “It’s Chiharu Hasagawa.” I sighed, avoiding his slightly piercing gaze.

“Wait wait, like, the Hasagawa clan. The Yakuza that killed over three hundred innocent people!” He shouted at me, a disgusted look on his face. “You're the daughter of the people who killed my family and the rest of the people's families in this Yakuza!!” He said, pointing a finger at me and taking a step back. I just stood still, frozen to the spot as he shouted.

It was my only defense, just stare and wait till it was over. Take the hits they send at me and tough it out, just like my father told me to when he hit me for the first time. “Aren’t you going to say anything?!!” He yelled. I flinched violently when he raised his hands in frustration, expecting a slap to the face or a punch to the stomach. 

He stood there in shock, “Did that man hurt you?” His voice was soft, quiet. The purr in his voice clearly gone from his shock. I slowly opened my eyes, realizing I was tense and arms stuck to my chest. I was shaking, tears threatening to fall. I stumbled back, memories flashing and flooding. 

I want to scream, but i can’t. The scars along my body stung, sending me to my knees. “Dammit.” I muttered to myself, allowing a single tear to fall. “I hate them. I hate them.” I bellowed, punching the floor. My knuckles burned as blood covered them.

“They killed her, and I think they killed the others too.” I whispered, letting more tears slip over the edge. “Who did they kill?” he asked.

“My sister!!” I sobbed, “And he might have killed my brothers, I don't know!! And i don’t know what to do!” I was curling in on myself, sobbing. I felt the bile in my stomach making its way up my throat. The feeling was so familiar that it took all my willpower to try and hold it down. I tried but instead I rushed to the washroom in the training room. 

Hurling into the toilet, Kuroo held my hair back. I sobbed through the bile, hanging my head in the toilet. My thoughts were rushing, mainly about my brothers. I needed to know if they were okay, if they were even still breathing. 

Slamming my hands on the toilet seat, “I need to make sure they’re okay.” Kuroo tried to reason with me, but I just pushed past him. Throwing a jacket on, wiping any sweat or vomit left on my face. I raced out of the mansion, grabbing a gun on my way out. I raced down the streets, trying to make my way to Hyogo. 

The harsh wind blew my hair back, tingling the white scar along my face. It was cold, too cold. But I'd been in worse, stood in the whitest of winters for hours as punishment for who knows what. I got punished for anything as little as dropping one of my mothers plastic necklaces when I fooled around with her jewelry.

A car stopped beside me, catching my attention. I slowed as the passenger window was rolled down, revealing Bokuto and Kuroo, cigarettes hanging from their lips. “We’ll drive you, get in.” I quickly hopped in the back, telling them i had to get to Hyogo prefecture. My friends were there, the ones that took care of me and my siblings.

* * *

We pulled up to the mansion and I leapt out of the car, racing to the front door. I nodded to the guards at the front door and they pushed them open. “Kita! Aran!” I called for them, “Suna! Atsumu! Osamu!” I heard the quick click of dress shoes on the marble floor. 

Kita was the first to rush into the front entrance, fear coating his usual blank face. I felt the tears threaten to fall. He quickly pulled me into a tight embrace. I was hitting his chest with my fist, “They killed her Kita, they murdered her!” he held the back of my head, stroking my hair.

“I know, I know. Her death was announced this morning. They framed her girlfriend.” I shot up from his shoulder, anger flowing through me. They made it look like it was a crime of passion or jealousy. I buried my face in his chest, gripping the clothing on his back.

“Chi? What are you doing here?” Atsumu was clearly worried and I pulled away from Kita, seeing the four other boys standing across from me. A croaked sob, my knees buckled and I fell to them. “I need you guys to check on my brothers, make sure they’re okay. I can’t because-”

“We’ll do it.” Aran was quick to interrupt me, pulling me from the floor. I crashed into his chest, sobbing as he wrapped his arms around me. “Thank you.” I whispered. He hugged me tighter.

I was never a vulnerable person, Inaziraki was the only Yakuza that was ever allied with mine. Until they found out about the abuse. After that they took care of me and my siblings when my parents would hurt us. But now that my sister is gone and my brothers might be too, i can’t help but cry in front of everyone i saw.

Aran let me go, Atsumu and Osamu pulling me into another embrace. And after it was Suna who had hugged me tightly, just the way that made me feel better. They stormed out of the house, leaving me to wait at the house.

* * *

I was pacing, back and forth. Until they came back with three men full of blood. I immediately recognized them as my brothers. Speeding like a bullet towards them, my breathing shallow. “Are they alright?!” I asked frantically when I saw Bokuto and Kuroo come through the doors as well, full of blood. 

“Luckily your parents left Hyogo to go to Tokyo for a banquet tonight so it was only the guards we had to get through.” Kita said, patting my head in reassurance. “And it’s not their blood, they just need rest. Your father definitely gave them a “talking to” after you left.”

I sighed, shivering as they carried my brothers towards the infirmary. Kuroo placed a hand on my shoulder, “You can’t stay too long, they're too close to your father. Your brothers will be safe here but after tonight, you need to come back with us.” 

I nodded, knowing he was right. Atsumu was soon in front of me, dragging me to where my brothers were. They had been cleaned and bandaged. They were badly bruised, especially Ichiro and Chiko. I let out a sigh as I watched them sleep soundly. 

* * *

My head was hanging over the chair when I heard the ruffling of sheets. Quickly lifting my head, I was greeted with the shocked looks of my three brothers. A laugh of relief came from Ichiro, opening his arms. 

I crashed into him, tears threatening to fall. “You're okay.” He said in relief. I pulled away, smiling and he ran a finger over my scar and eye. Tears fell from his eyes and my other two brothers were on top of us. “Doggie pile!!” Haru shouted, squishing us under his and Chiko’s weight. 

“Can’t breath morons!” I said through fake choked breathes. They quickly leapt off, laughing at me while I laid on top of Ichiro playing dead. I watched as my brothers talked with one another, watching each of their scars move with the way they spoke. 

We all had one. A scar. Each on a different part of our faces. Mine was along my left eye, cutting through my eyebrow and eye. After receiving the scar, I had lost my vision in that eye and now it was a light silver color, complimenting my dark green one. I don't think my mother  _ meant  _ to blind me in one eye, but she did, and I proved myself to be stronger even without half my vision.

Ichiro’s scar went across the bridge of his nose, same with Chiko’s. The twins had to be matching right? And Haru’s was along the side of his face, dragging down from his hairline to his jaw. Getting those were like an initiation, permanently setting us each as heirs in case the other died.

I can still remember each moment when they had gotten those scars, and the many others we all have. Ichika was the only one without scars, her “initiation” was to watch each of us earn them, while she tried to keep from crying out and making it worse for us. She had to be kept “perfect” so she could marry into one of the many other Yakuza’s nearby. The only real reason my parents had done that was because they wanted control of more gangs, and they knew they could get it with Ichika’s charm.

But now, they didn’t have their “secret weapon”. They had to make another “perfect child” so they could have more control of Hyogo. She was supposed to marry a man named Daichi Sawamura, but she fell in love with a sweet girl named Hitoka Yachi. And, from what I know, he’s also in love, with a man named Koushi Sugawara.

Smiling, I slowly rose from my seat. “I have to go, you guys stay safe.” Their faces were sad but they nodded. As I stepped out of the infirmary, Haru, the youngest of my three brothers, spoke up. “Visit, as much as you can please.” I nodded, giving him a soft smile. 

He was always so young for his age, even though I was the youngest out of all of my siblings, I still took care of them. I was the toughest out of them all, took the blame for all of their mistakes, took most of their punishments. And the only one I couldn't take was Ichika’s, and that killed her.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theres a lot in this one
> 
> TW?? CHILD ABUSE, RAPE, ORAL, IMPLIED PAST RAPE, NIGHTMARES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eheh, sorry if it seems repetitive, it'll pick up in the next one.

I sat at the end of the dining room table, waiting for Kuroo or Bokuto to introduce me. Smoke clouded my vision, smelling of used tobacco. The cigarette fiddled between my fingers, “If your leaders won’t introduce me then I'll do it myself.” I grumbled, shooting a glare their way.

“My name is Chiharu Hasagawa.” the room erupted in rage, my own anger rising with the noise. I knew they’d be outraged when they found out, but the least they could do was let me talk. Profanities were thrown, hands being tossed dramatically into the air and I flinched at the ones that were closest to me.

“Shut it will you!” Their heads shot to me, a short man, about my height was glaring daggers into my head. I just glared back. “I know what my dad did to your families, I tried to stop his rampage years ago. But that just ended in him killing his own brother out of spite.”

I ran a hand over my face, “I’m not some spy, I ran away. He killed my sister because she wanted to marry a girl. He beat the shit out of my brothers because they let me leave. And now he and my mother are searching for me.”

The short man with tan-coloured hair stood up abruptly, pointing a finger at me. “Then why are you staying here? You might put us in danger!!” I winced at his voice, shaking my head and groaning. “We can trust her, I promise you that Yaku-san.” Kuroo said, Bokuto nodding his head along with him. 

The man named Yaku just growled and sunk back into his chair. “All i’m really trying to say is…” I cracked my neck, a habit I still had. “I need you to at least tolerate me, I'm going to be staying here for a while. I’ll stay out of your way.” I said as I stood from my chair. Nodding to Kuroo as I left.

I pulled out my wallet as I made my way back to the room I was staying in. Taking the picture of me and my siblings, I smiled. Seeing the actual, genuine smiles on our faces the day my father brought home a dog for the five of us. That was the one and only day i thought my father was a good man, but boy was I wrong.

I stuck the picture in my mirror, also pulling out the small copy of a painting we had done after my fifth birthday. My mother’s and father’s faces were scratched out, only the neutral faces of my brothers and sister, me on my mothers lap. 

That painting was painted a few days before I was “initiated”. My brothers had warned me, but I didn't listen. It was only before five year old me was standing in front of my grinning mother—holding a broken lamp over my head—that I realized they were right.

I stared at myself in the dressing mirror, slowly lifting my shirt to reveal the healing gunshot wound that was just below my ribs. My eyes slowly gravitated to the white scars that littered my body. Grimacing as I traced them with the tip of my finger.

Turning around to look at the others that covered my back. Many gunshot wounds and knife wounds that dragged down my back. I’m still surprised that i’m actually  _ alive _ . I still have bruises from my father, from yesterday.

I know i’m not the only one with these, which is why i never thought they matter as much as other peoples scars. Most peoples were from their first mission or a mission gone wrong. Mine were from the constant abuse and the missions on top of it. I hated my scars, I was ashamed of them, they reminded me of my mistakes. But i couldn’t imagine what others thought of themselves when they looked in the mirror. Whether they grimaced, grinned, laughed or cried.

I have so much more on my legs and arms, mostly gunshot wounds from a mission gone wrong or my father or mother’s temper was worse than me and my siblings first thought. I have four distinct ones on each of my limbs, two were each on my thighs, the other two on my biceps. Those were for the celebration of adulthood and the path to taking over the clan. But it really was just a reason for a sadistic mother and father to see their children in pain. 

I groaned to myself, I needed sleep, also realizing I had no clothes. Opting to just sleep in my bra and underwear. I crawled onto the four-poster bed, slipping under the silk sheets. They were cold to the touch but warmed up when my body heat spread across them. Darkness covered my vision and I was out, slipping into those dreams people call nightmares.

* * *

_ I ran through the house, breathing heavily as I came to the front door. “Chiharu, you get your ass back here!!” My father called after me. “YOU HURT HIM!!” I screamed back, pain coating the cry with venom leaking from my lips. _

_ It was the first time I had witnessed one of my siblings being beaten. This was also the first time one of us had to be hospitalized. I was running through the garden to make my way to the infirmary that was across the way.  _

_ My mother and father wouldn’t let me see him so I had to get there myself. I had to make sure he was okay, breathing at least.  _

_ My legs were weak, almost buckling when I came to the entrance to the infirmary. The guards stood still, blocking my path inside. “MOVE IT ASSHOLES!” A seven year old was swearing at two, six-foot men with muscles the size of boulders. _

_ I tried to push through their grasps but they had already lifted me and were carrying me towards my father and mother who stood with scowls across the garden. I kicked and screamed as they carried me towards them, leaving a few bite marks on their shoulders. _

_ I cried when they placed me in front of my parents, turning their backs so as to not witness the abuse. My father was glaring, my mother smiling. “Honey, what happens when you disobey us?” My father tilted his head, watching me shiver under his burning gaze. _

_ He pulled his fist back, aiming his target at my face. The impact was so hard it had broken my nose and sent me stumbling back. My vision had become blurry, my seven year old body not able to take the pain. _

* * *

Gasping for air at the nightmare I jumped off the bed, my surroundings were different and unfamiliar. It took me a few minutes before I remembered where I was. Running a hand through my hair I let out a long breath. The air was cold on my bare skin, making me shiver.

“I’m gonna punch something.” Growling to myself at the memory of my father, I made my way to the walk in closet that was set inside my room. I searched the closet, it was mostly filled with suits and dresses, a few casuals here and there. I finally found a pair of green joggers, a black sports bra and skin tight black long sleeve. Quickly pulling them on. 

I slid down the railing of the stairs, the entire house being quiet and dark since it was around three in the morning. Skipping to the dimly lit kitchen, music blasting through my headphones. I danced as I walked, grabbing a water bottle from the cupboard and filling it with water. 

A certain pudding haired man had been watching me, but little old me didn’t realize until I was walking towards the exit. Jumping back, throwing up a hand to protect my face from what I thought was a surprise blow coming my way. I yanked my headphones from my ears to hear him. “You're a good dancer.” He said plainly, then brushing past me to get who knows what. I said a reluctant thanks and left the kitchen. 

I decided to go on a run. I don’t know why, I always did this kind of thing when I had a nightmare. I would either train until the sun rose, or go on a run and hunt for some sort of trouble and release the tension in my muscles. 

I just slowly jogged past the alleys, mindlessly checking for anyone lurking in the dark. I could hear voices down one of the darkest ones, probably a novice trying to drug deal. I rolled my eyes, slowly making my way down the alley. The voices became louder as I came to a corner.

Peering my head around the corner, I could see four men standing together, arguing. They were having some dumb disagreement about how much they each could have. I recognized two of those voices as the top men on my fathers guard, his second in command Hiro. And his  _ pet,  _ Seiji.

“Well hello Hiro, it’s been a while.” I snickered from behind him and he whipped around to face me. His eyes were lit ablaze with amusement and predatory like stare. The two others that they were previously conversing with were scrawny, and as soon as they saw me they bolted. Probably recognized me from a drug deal in the past.

Smiling, Hiro took a step towards me, pulling something from his pocket. A switch blade, flicking it in his hands as he took another step. “Your father has been looking for you.” He cooed and I shivered and froze, something creeping its way up the back of my mind, something I tried to bury so many times. But every time we spoke, it would come crawling back.

I glared, my anger boiling in my blood, threatening to take over. “You don’t want him to kill those new friends of yours do you?” my blood froze, my limbs going tense as he took another step. He lifted his hand to caress my cheek, tears stung the corners of my eyes, willing my body to move. To get away from him. Swinging the knife back, he sent it into my healing bullet wound. I let out a croaked cry, stumbling back. He still smiled as I tried to make my way out of the alley.

I stumbled through the sidewalks and alleys, avoiding any that sounded or looked to be unsettling. It only took me ten minutes to make it back to the gates of the mansion. Only able to push the door open a little before I collapsed onto the floor. My vision was closing in and my blood was pouring onto the marble tiled floor. 

* * *

Slowly I awoke, my eyes adjusting as I sat up on the infirmary bed. Sweat streamed down my forehead, heaving as I sat at the edge of the bed. My eyes widened a little. My father knew exactly where I was, and I needed to get out. I needed to get out yesterday.

Leaping from the bed and quickly getting my clothes on. I slipped one of the guns lying around into my joggers pocket. I burst through the infirmary door, spotting a few people wandering about. My blood rushed and pounded in my ears, the beat of my heart hammering. I sped across the halls, weaving through a few of the men who had questioning looks on their faces.

Sliding down the railing and bolting through the open front doors. The guards guns shot up when I ran through the gates but lowered when they recognized me. I assumed that Kuroo and the others were out because they would have stopped me as soon as I took a step out of that infirmary. 

If my father caught me, who knows what he would do. I came to an alley in between low roofed buildings. Using my agility to my advantage I took a running start. I leapt up, pushing my foot off the wall and then the other. My hands gripped the top of the landing and I hoisted myself up, throwing myself over.

My healing wound burned but I ignored it, like I always did. I hated that bubbling sting feeling that always made its way through my entire body, so I learned to ignore it over the span of my life. Usually it would end badly but at least i would get my job done right?

I rolled and stood, eyeing the next roof. Jumping off of the edge was the easy part, landing was another story. In the movies, they make it look so easy. It took me three years to master the landing because I kept dislocating my shoulder. And did I get treatment? Well, I'll let you sit on that one for a little bit.

Bolting off the edge, twisting my body to get into the correct position. I landed right on my shoulder blade and pushed my body through the rest of the roll. Luckily that was the only roof that I had to land like that. 

I passed through as many buildings as I could until one was too high to get to without falling or needing gear. I slid down one of the drain pipes, taking a quick look out of the alley and then bolting again. Turning the corner and then stopping, my eyes widening a little. Jumping back a bit at the new presence.

“Hello darling.” my mother cooed, a malicious smile on her face. All I could see was the broken lamp and blood that used to splatter that beautiful nude, skin tight dress. My father stood behind her, a gun in a hand. “You look like shit!” she tilted her head, the smile widening with every word, as if she was enjoying the pain her daughter was in. Which she was.

My father took a step in front of her and I tried to suppress the whimper of fear that left my lips but I barely had control over my own body. He was prowling like a cat, waiting for the right moment to make his move. “Where are they.” It wasn’t a question, it was a demand. I tried to ignore the burning that skattered my body, the scars that littered it telling me to get the fuck out there.

“I-i thought you would’ve already kn-known.” I cursed myself for stuttering in front of them. My blood was cold, could give you frostbite if you touched it. He laughed at me, lifting his gun to my head. I hadn’t realized he was in front of me until he pressed down on the trigger, the bullet going right past my ear.

A ringing started in my ears, a painful one. I tried to cry out, but i couldn’t. Or, at least I couldn't  _ hear  _ it.

* * *

The ringing was still in the background as I got bombarded with punches, a few kicks to the stomach, causing my open wound to bleed more than it already was. I coughed, blood coming out with it. No one was even talking, Hiro just beat me til i could barely talk. The memory still tried to crawl through the cracks of its cage, but it was too big to even fit. I had given up on avoiding the punches. But I guess when you're tied to a chair in a dungeon didn’t really help me avoid them either.

Hiro pulled back, taking a few steps and laughing. “You know,” a purr at the back of his throat, “you look just as you did five years ago, after I mean. You looked very beautiful that night.” He cackled. Taking a step forward and kneeling. He took my chin in his hand, lifting it to look at him.

“I wish i had another chance to do it again-” I spit, blood spattering across his face. He cringed and let out a frustrated cry. “Bitch!” He shouted. “I was sixteen you pervert.” Growling through my hoarse voice from refusing to speak. He just laughed again and walked out of the cell I was kept in, the door to the dungeon slamming. 

I released the built up tears, letting out a sob but quickly shutting my mouth when I heard the door swing open. Men’s dress shoes, a sound only someone like me--if there really are people like me, could recognize. They were big, definitely similar to my fathers build. But he would never come down here, he wouldn’t  _ want  _ to come down here. It constantly smells of blood and vomit, he’s to much of a pussy to-

“Where are your brothers.” it again, wasn’t a question. It was a demand. My head shot up at the sound of his gravelly voice. “I thought you would have known, since you obviously have some type of tracker in my body.” I growled out, pulling on the glass filled ropes on my wrists, burning them into my skin. My dad liked to have this special  _ type  _ of rope, it made it harder for the victim and more enjoyable for him.

“It was only you that has one.” He said flatly as he twirled his gun in his hands. “Your mother and I knew as soon as you were born that you would do great things. And we were right, but right now, you're fucked.” His voice was laced with venom but he said it so sweetly that you would think he was kidding. But boy would you be wrong. 

“If you could kindly tell me where your brothers are, then I won't send Hiro in here. And this time it won't just be a beating you have to endure.” He smiled, taking a second gun from his holster and holding them to my head. His hands shook a little, he didn’t  _ want  _ to kill me. And he couldn’t, yet. I just glared at him and he let out a sigh, gesturing for the door and I could hear that dreaded sound again, but this time, I knew who it was.

My father took one last look towards me, nodding to Hiro as he left. Slamming and locking the dungeon door. “Hello there,” Hiro purred, unzipping his pants to reveal his hardened cock. “Just imagining it made him hard?” I asked myself, cringing as he stepped closer. He pulled it out from his boxers, staring down at me from his nose. “Suck.” he growled and I shook my head, refusing to suck his two-inch, perverted dick. He took my hair in his hands and yanked my face towards it.

I looked at it with disgust and crinkled my nose at the pre-cum leaking from the tip. I kept my mouth shut, clenching my jaw and teeth. “Open your fucking mouth.” He growled, shoving my face towards it, it pressed against my cheek. He kneed me in the stomach, an attempt to get me to gasp for air. And it worked. My stomach was so weak and bruised that it hurt to tap it. 

He grabbed my hair and quickly shoved it in my mouth, sending me straight down to the hilt. I could still hear the ringing, it was getting louder with every thrust into my mouth. He just kept doing it, over and over and over again. He was fucking my face and I was helpless, I couldn't do anything. I still tried to pull away but then he just slammed his cock in further, causing me to gag. Tears fell.

I felt him twitch and his bitter release filled my mouth. He groaned in pleasure, riding out his high in my mouth. I let out a low growl and bit down, and tried to break the skin. He screeched, stepping back releasing me from being gagged. He screamed again when he saw the blood. “You bitch!” He yelled, picking up the gun from the floor. He aimed it at me, and I just smiled. “You're the bitch.”

A gunshot. 

Hiro fell to his knees, blood pouring from his mouth and stomach. He choked and his eyes rolled back, falling face first into the ground, ass up. Kuroo stood behind him, a foul look on his face. He spit, landing right on Hiro’s bare ass. He saw me from across the cell, my face swollen with bruises, the same with the rest of my body. My vision was already blurred from the two black-eyes. “Fucking bastards.” I heard Bokuto growl through the loud ringing.

“You’ve got that right.” Kuroo said with his hands clenched into fists. Akaashi was untying my hands, doing the same to my feet. He held my cheeks in his hands, a look of what I thought was pity. I pulled away, not wanting to be touched after…  _ that. _ I tried to stand but I had no willpower left. I just fell forward, Kuroo caught me so I didn't crack my head open. He swung my arm around his, Bokuto taking the other.

“I can't go back with you.” I croaked out, “You're not safe.” they just ignored me, rushing me out the back entrance and to the car.

* * *

_ “Stay still Chiharu!!” my mother yelled as she held me down by the face. I kicked, trying to get away from the giant needle that was going to be shoved into my neck. A three year old was getting a tracker put in them. I still squirmed and screamed when the needle was in my neck. My mother was yelling for me to shut up and my father just sat and watched, like he always did. Just watched the chaos unfold until he thought it was time to step in and “take control”. _

* * *

This is the fourth time I've been here in two days. And this time they handcuffed me. To the bed. I had woken up and immediately tried to leave, but I was greeted with immense pain and one of my wrists stuck to the bed. They were smart to hide the tools, and to take the bobby pins from my head. 

My head was pounding and I could still hear that damn ring. Luckily the swelling went down so I can see better. My stomach was covered in browns and purples, it still hurt to touch. There was also a gunshot wound in my leg that I somehow missed. I was now curled up in a ball as I ran through the minimal amount of good memories I have. Most of them I can't even remember.

I hated being stuck in one place, left to my own thoughts. 

The creeping feeling was still there when I first woke up, the first time  _ that _ happened with Hiro was five years ago, on my sixteenth birthday. It’s part of the reason i don’t like them, it’s not a great thing to associate with your birthday. He also had taken my virginity that day and i swore to myself never to have sex if it was that brutal and scaring. I ended up in the hospital because I lost consciousness from the immense pain and terror that had racked my entire body that day.

I tried telling my mother, but of course she didn’t believe me. But half of the reason was because she was also sleeping with him. I knew it was going to happen, it happened to Ichika on her sixteenth birthday too. She told me that every woman in the Hasagawa clan has to lose their virginity at the age of sixteen, it didn’t matter how. It just had to happen.

I was getting tired of the handcuffs and decided to find a way to get them off. There had to be something. I always used to keep a gun under my pillow so maybe…

I shoved my free hand under the pillow, brushing across the sheets until I felt the smooth curve of a gun. Smirking and taking the gun in my hand, I aimed it at the cheap lock. The gunshot made the ringing louder for only a second and then there were four men bursting through the doors.

“What the hell?!” Kuroo yelled, throwing his hands up. I just rubbed at my bandaged wrists, feeling the obvious dip from the “special rope” my father uses. Looking at them innocently as they heaved their chests from running. “I need you guys to do something.” their ears perked slightly, eyes turning to me.

“I have a tracker in my neck and I need someone to get it out. You guys know someone who can?” Kuroo pointed a thumb at Akaashi, saying he had gone to med school and knew enough to know how to perform surgery. “Seriously, you gave up becoming a surgeon for this shit?” I shook my head in mock disappointment and he laughed at my attempt for humour. “We can do it tomorrow when you’ve got energy.” He said.

I nodded, eager to get the tracking device out before I put anyone else in danger.


End file.
